Peter Griffin vs Sash Lilac
Peter Griffin vs Sash Lilac is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-first DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 11! Family Guy vs Freedom Planet! Two blatant rip offs of much greater series clash in this episode. Does a poor man's Homer Simpson defeat Girl Sonic? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was a typical day in Quahog. Peter had gone to the Drunken Clam to meet with the guys where he would probably come up with something stupid to say. However, on his way into the Clam, he was run into by a speeding dragon. Lilac barrelled into Peter, knocking him on his face. "Aw what the hell?" he protested. He still went into the bar and was in mid conversation when he noticed Lilac again on the outside. "You know, I'm getting sick of these dragons thinking they can run around Quahog acting like they own the place." he stated, slamming his fists on the table. "Peter, I'm not sure I follow. What dragons?" Quagmire asked, peering out of the window. "You know, Quagmire: the dragons that have been running around lately. They've been causing all kinds of mayhem. See!" he pointed as Lilac accidentally knocked over a woman's shopping. While Lilac was helping to put her wrong right, Peter ran out of the Clam and pointed at Lilac. "Alright, dragon. You've had your time. But the people of Quahog won't stand for your shenanigans any more." Lilac shot up, startled by Peter's claims. "What are you talking about?" Lilac demanded, but it was too late. Peter shoved her to the ground. She kipped up and decided she would need to deal with this guy before she could move on. Here we go! Peter was already on the attack, leaping at Lilac and punching her several times in the face. The young dragon struggled to free herself from the weight of her foe, but she was able to position herself so she could uppercut Peter with her hair. "Ow. What the hell?" Peter asked, confused. He held the side of his head where he had been attacked which allowed Lilac to get to her feet. "Eat this!" Lilac exclaimed, driving her foot into Peter's head multiple times. "Cyclone!" she said, carrying on her offence. She whipped Peter up in a whirlwind of sorts, smashing his head into a truck. Peter groggily got to his feet, and caught Lilac's ankle as she went for a jumping kick. "Gotcha!" he declared, throwing Lilac face first into a sign. He then punched Lilac multiple times as she instinctively backed away down the street covering up. To buy herself more time, Lilac used her Guard. Peter punched as hard as he could but he simply couldn't break through. He lobbed mail boxes at her, but the defence still held up. Hijacking a nearby car, Peter sped towards Lilac. The dragon knew her Guard was about to expire, so she timed a jump, driving a kick through the windshield and clattering Peter in the face. The two traded punches as the car sped out of control. "Ah crap." Peter whimpered as he realised the car was about to smash into the side of a building. He fastened his seat belt while Lilac continued to try and hit him. The reality of the situation then hit Lilac as she was launched out of the car window by the crash. She landed hard against the wall and it allowed Peter to get the upper hand. He grabbed the back of her head in one hand and punched her in the stomach multiple times with the other. Lilac kicked multiple times at Peter's legs, using it to build momentum as she ran up his front, flipping backwards and then being able to toss Peter over her shoulder momentarily. She then clattered him with her hair. "You're not going to get away with attacking me." Lilac promised, spinning in a cyclone again. Peter tried to hold on, but a huge Dive Kick saw a bunch of his teeth get punted out of his mouth. Peter kicked Lilac in the head, deciding to resurrect a gimmick from a previous episode. "Roadhouse!" he announced. He and Lilac then traded three kicks, evenly matching each other. "Roadhouse! Roadhouse! Roadhouse!" every time a kick landed. "Urgh, is that all ''you can say?" Lilac moaned, leaping a few feet away. "I don't know. Let's ask my spirit friends here!" Peter then summoned several ghosts that grabbed Lilac, who kicked and screamed as they rushed off with her. "Ghost." Peter said sternly, looking down the camera lens. But his assumption of victory was premature; Lilac managed to force herself free with a Dragon Boost, obliterating the ghosts and slamming her into Peter. "Ah, crap." Peter said, realising he was in trouble. The attack blasted him hard into the boot of the car, and he fell to his knees. "Okay. Okay I give up!" Peter said. "I'm sorry, I've been a real jerk." Peter said, attempting his cliched method of patching his stupidity up. Unlike the fools this worked on before, Lilac wasn't giving Peter the chance. "That's too bad." Lilac said, firing another Dragon Boost. This time, she concluded with a Boost Breaker, emitting a shock wave that blasted Peter in half. Lilac breathed a sigh of relief. That was the last anybody would be seeing of that guy. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Sash Lilac!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights